Question: Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $47\div 6 = ~$
Answer: Let's divide ${47}$ circles into groups of $6$. We get $7$ groups of $6$ with $5$ circles leftover. $47 \div 6 = 7 \text{ R } 5$